


Красота в глазах смотрящего

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, Drama, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Гаара снова испытал то странное ощущение, которое вызывала у него любая встреча с Зеленым Зверем Скрытого Листа: как будто его сердце подскакивало к горлу, а затем падало в район желудка. Это было как-то ненормально, ведь его сердцу полагалось быть прочно прикрепленным к груди, но вроде бы не больно.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	Красота в глазах смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

> So tear me open, but beware  
> There's things inside without a care  
> And the dirt still stains me  
> So wash me, until I'm clean  
> It grips you, so hold me  
> It stains you, so hold me  
> It hates you, so hold me  
> It holds you, so hold me  
> Until it sleeps

У каге не бывает выходных, зато бывают “дипломатические миссии” в другие Скрытые Деревни. Гаара любил Суну как свою родную деревню, но Коноха при этом казалась ему чуть ли не курортом и привлекала приятным климатом и изобилием. Здесь было вдоволь еды, воды и тени от многочисленных деревьев. Местные жители, особенно гражданские, привыкли к этому, не зная жизни в других странах, и не осознавали своего богатства.

Именно в дипломатических целях Шестой издал указ временно закрыть для посещения мужскую половину горячих источников, чтобы казекаге мог привести себя в порядок и отдохнуть с дороги, не в ущерб своей приватности. Гаара был ему за это благодарен, хоть и не привык пользоваться своим положением для получения подобных привилегий.

От горячей воды его немного разморило, и он решил, что нет в жизни ощущения приятней, чем вот так отмокать в тепле и комфорте. Перед купанием ему пришлось снять песчаную броню и закупорить в небольшую дорожную тыкву, иначе намокший песок просто отпал бы кусками. Оказавшись без привычной защиты, Гаара чувствовал себя более чем голым. 

Вылезать из источника совершенно не хотелось; он мог бы провести тут целый день, но злоупотреблять гостеприимством было нельзя. По дороге в Коноху он потратил уйму чакры на летающий песок, чтобы они с Темари добрались в пункт назначения поскорее, и теперь чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном. Сестра сопровождала его, поскольку Канкуро был на миссии и не мог присоединиться к их делегации. Теперь его клонило в сон, но он боролся с собой, опасаясь соскользнуть под воду и утонуть.

Вместо этого Гаара стал рассматривать всё вокруг себя, хотя вокруг источника и не было ничего интересного: только камни да негустая зеленая растительность под деревянным забором, ограждающим место купания от посторонних глаз. Внезапно его острый слух шиноби уловил звук шагов, будто кто-то пробежал по крыше соседнего здания, и он инстинктивно дернулся, вызвав небольшую волну. Песок тут же оживился и норовил вырваться из тыквы, но Гаара сразу сообразил, что нарушитель его спокойствия не скрывался и не стремился напасть. Его чакра была знакомой, и он осторожно выглянул из-под навеса, защищавшего купающихся от палящего солнца.

Рок Ли не интересовался горячим источником и вел себя, как обычно, странно: ходил по покатой крыше соседнего дома на руках взад и вперед, а затем принимался отжиматься, высоко задрав ноги. Гаара снова испытал то странное ощущение, которое вызывала у него любая встреча с Зеленым Зверем Скрытого Листа: как будто его сердце подскакивало к горлу, а затем падало в район желудка. Это было как-то ненормально, ведь его сердцу полагалось быть прочно прикрепленным к груди, но вроде бы не больно. Ли явно не замечал его, и он какое-то время наблюдал за ним, заметив в его действиях некую систему: тот делал пять кругов по крыше на руках, затем пятьдесят отжиманий, и затем продолжал ходить.

Гаара решил, что будет сидеть очень тихо, чтобы не выдать себя плеском воды, а Ли всё равно не смог бы узнать его чакру. Тот, видимо, счел хождение на руках слишком простой задачей, поэтому стал на них подпрыгивать. Это выглядело довольно опасно, и Гаара нахмурился, глядя на него. Так же можно было поскользнуться, или…

На очередном повороте Ли вздумалось поднять голову, и Гаара тут же понял, что его заметили. Какую-то секунду они таращились друг на друга, не мигая, а затем Ли споткнулся - если это можно так назвать - и кубарем покатился по крыше вниз. Он с грохотом ударился об навес и чудом не сломал его, и наверняка расшибся бы об камни, если бы Гаара не среагировал быстро. Песок с шипением вытолкнул пробку из тыквы и ринулся вперед, а он сделал хватательный жест, и когтистая рука из песка поймала Ли за ногу. Тот громко ойкнул от испуга и повис вниз головой, а когда рука положила его на землю, резко вскочил на ноги и нервно отряхнул с себя остатки песка. Гаара не мог его в этом винить. 

“Гаара кун! - воскликнул он, прижав кулак к груди. - То есть, казекаге-сама… Большое спасибо за спасение!” Гаара с укоризной посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову набок. “Не надо формальностей, Рок Ли, - перебил он. - Это неуместно, когда я тут голый сижу”. И без того красный, Ли приобрел опасный багровый оттенок от стыда и комично закрыл глаза ладонями. “Прошу прощения! - искренне раскаялся он. - Я ничего не видел!” Гаара испытывал скорее не стыд, а дискомфорт: ни одна живая душа не видела его голым с тех пор, как он перестал быть младенцем. “Зато я видел, как ты пытаешься покалечиться”, - сварливо ответил он и прижал колени к груди, чтобы прикрыться. Ли отнял одну руку от глаз, чтобы смущенно почесать в затылке с лучезарной улыбкой. Гаара обратил внимание, что тот стал шире в плечах и, кажется, даже подрос. Они нечасто виделись, и такое особенно бросалось в глаза.

“Ты не писал, что собираешься в Коноху, - озадаченно протянул Ли. - Я бы встретил тебя, если бы знал”. На самом деле Гаара планировал нанести ему визит уже после того, как вымоется после долгой дороги и переоденется в чистое. Они были на войне вместе, и Ли видал его виды и похуже, но почему-то Гааре не хотелось показываться ему на глаза пыльным и грязным. К тому же, он принес с собой небольшой презент для Ли и хотел вручить его при личной встрече в качестве сюрприза. Тем не менее, тот нарушил его планы, свалившись как снег на голову - в прямом смысле.

Ничего из этого Гаара, конечно же, не озвучил. “Это практически спонтанный визит, - не моргнув глазом, соврал он. - Нужно уладить кое-какие вопросы с Шестым. К тебе я планировал зайти позже”. Ли явно проникся важностью политических переговоров между каге и понимающе покивал. “Тогда позволь угостить тебя в Ичираку сегодня, - с энтузиазмом предложил он. - Когда закончишь свои дела. Где ты поселился? Когда за тобой зайти?” Гаара жестом прервал шквал вопросов и ответил коротко: “Я сам тебя найду”. Ли согласно кивнул, счастливый, что его приглашение было принято.

Гаара вовремя вспомнил об этикете, и что следовало отвечать вежливостью на вежливость. “Если хочешь, можешь искупаться тоже, - предложил он, жестом указывая на воду. - Ты усердно тренировался”. Ли отреагировал странно: резко перестал улыбаться и отступил на шаг назад. “Благодарю, не нужно, - слегка запинаясь, отказался он. - Спасибо, но я предпочитаю мыться дома”. Гаара пожал плечами, выражая уважение к такому решению. “Тогда увидимся позже, - снова приняв беззаботный вид, попрощался Ли и помахал ему рукой. - Придется через забор, я же не могу выйти через вход в бани. Что люди подумают!” Гаара озадаченно переспросил: “А что они подумают?”, но тот уже разбежался, высоко подпрыгнул и повис на заборе, а затем ловко подтянулся и перемахнул через него на улицу. В тот момент в душе у Гаары шевельнулось какое-то темное и уродливое желание снова схватить его за ногу с помощью песка, втащить в источник рядом с собой и не отпускать.

Найти Ли в деревне было не сложно, даже не применяя способность к распознаванию чакры. В светлое время суток и вне миссий тот мог оказаться либо на тренировочном поле с манекенами, либо где-то поблизости от своего сенсея, которого мог засечь издалека даже самый тугой слух. Поле Гаара проверил первым, и испытал облегчение, сразу обнаружив там Ли. На удивление, тот не колотил кулаками по деревянным манекенам, а сидел на верхушке одного из них в позе лотоса. На медитацию это не очень походило, ведь Ли нервно раскачивался из стороны в сторону.

Гаара не планировал прятаться, но все же повременил с появлением, скрывшись за кустарником на опушке леса. Он покрутил в руках небольшой горшок с кактусом - подарок, который он собирался вручить Ли. Не было никакой уверенности, понравится ли тому это, ведь он никогда не проявлял интереса к цветам и растениям. В целом, круг интересов Ли можно было назвать довольно узким.

Подарок внезапно показался Гааре скучным и бесполезным - просто молодой кактус с короткими колючками в обычном глиняном горшке. Он поник, хотя дома долго выбирал самый здоровый из отростков большого суккулента в своей оранжерее, чтобы преподнести его в качестве подарка. Ничего не поделать, придется дарить как есть - других вариантов у него припасено не было. Этому презенту катастрофически не хватало изюминки, и кактус был еще слишком молод, чтобы цвести… Внезапная идея, пришедшая Гааре в голову, показалась ему очень удачной. 

Он присел на землю и как можно тише откупорил тыкву на поясе, после чего взял щепотку песка оттуда и посыпал почву, в которой рос кактус. Затем он осторожно разрыхлил землю пальцем, чтобы смешать с ней песок. Пусть Ли и не заметит этой “изюминки”, зато подарок будет хранить частичку его самого. Это немного успокоило Гаару, и теперь он был готов к вручению.

“Рок Ли”, - позвал он, наконец выйдя на поле из своего укрытия. Тот резко обернулся, а затем спрыгнул с высокого манекена, и поспешил навстречу. Гаара протянул вперед руку с горшком, которую до того держал за спиной, и заявил: “Это тебе”. Ли удивленно захлопал глазами и даже наклонился немного, чтобы рассмотреть подарок поближе. На какое-то ужасное мгновение Гааре показалось, что тот отвергнет его. А затем последовала буря эмоций.

“Какой восхитительный кактус! - неожиданно громко воскликнул Ли и практически вырвал горшок у него из рук. - Я буду беречь этот бесценный росток, даже ценой своей жизни!” В глазах у него стояли слезы, когда он принялся кружиться вокруг своей оси, прижимая горшок к груди, и Гааре стало не по себе. “Ли, я не думаю, что твоя жизнь сравнима с кактусом…” - попытался образумить друга он, но тот и не думал успокаиваться. Ли схватил его за руку и прижал ладонь к своей груди, пояснив это так: “Я не могу выразить свою благодарность словами, но послушай, как распирает от неё моё сердце!”

У Гаары начали гореть уши. Сердце Ли под его ладонью действительно колотилось очень сильно, но ему было неловко прикасаться к широкой груди, обтянутой зеленой тканью. Они не оказывались так близко с тех пор, как Гаара тащил на себе раненого Ли после битвы с Кимимаро. Тогда он даже не задумывался ни о чем таком, кроме того, что Ли был чертовски тяжелым. Гаара поспешно убрал руку и пробормотал: “Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Пойдём скорее в Ичираку, я голоден”. Он зашагал прочь с поля, зная, что Ли следует за ним. “Я куплю тебе все добавки к рамену, что там есть!” - воодушевленно пообещал тот.

Гаара соглашался с мнением большинства, что в “Ичираку Рамен” подавали самый лучший рамен в мире, ведь никогда не пробовал никакого другого рамена. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что одну из позиций в меню назвали в честь Узумаки Наруто, а Ли заверил его, что это пища богов. Заказав для них две порции пищи богов, он умудрялся болтать с набитым ртом, рассказывая обо всём, что происходило в его жизни со времен их последней встречи. Гаара был в курсе его дел благодаря регулярным письмам, которыми они обменивались, но был не против послушать все новости еще раз. Ли стал джонином пару месяцев назад, и теперь хотел набраться опыта на высокоранговых миссиях, чтобы в будущем стать сенсеем, как Майто Гай. Втягивая в рот лапшу, он с задумчивым видом кивал, внимая рассказу, но в какой-то момент почувствовал, что теряет нить повествования. 

На Ли было приятно смотреть, и его энтузиазм был заразительным. Гаара внезапно осознал, как сильно ему не хватало этого солнечного человека рядом. Ему казалось, что его силы - как физические, так и моральные - восстанавливались от одного его присутствия. Что-то подобное он испытывал в компании Наруто, но в отличие от Ли, при общении с ним возникало впечатление, будто мыслями тот был где-то далеко. Тем не менее, Наруто был его близким другом, очень добрым и самоотверженным человеком, и Гаара стремился однажды тоже заряжать других своей энергией, а не только подпитываться от чужой.

Все мысли Ли, однозначно, были сосредоточены в настоящем моменте. Сидя рядом, он не отрывал взгляда от Гаары, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть в ответ, теряясь в огромных темных глазах, обрамленных длинными ресницами. Ли был немного старше него, и он заметил, что тот уже утратил детскую пухлость щек, вместо которых проявились высокие скулы. Рок Ли становился красивым молодым мужчиной, и Гаара залюбовался им беспристрастно, как если бы смотрел на водопад. Тот не владел никакой стихией, но отчего-то ему казалось, что вода отлично ему бы подошла.

Всё время до вечера они провели вместе и, не договариваясь, отправились гулять. Ли заставил его подняться на вершину скалы Хокаге, а Гаара уже отвык от таких нагрузок и, пыхтя, тащился по лестнице следом. Ли нес с собой горшок с кактусом, отказываясь оставить его дома, и поставил его рядом, когда они уселись на смотровой площадке. “Еще раз спасибо за подарок”, - поблагодарил он. Гаара едва успел перевести дух и утер лоб рукавом. “Если честно, всё зеленое немного напоминает мне тебя, - признался он. - Только ты не колючий”. Ли издал смешок и почесал подбородок, затем возразил: “Теперь я иногда бываю колючим, если забываю побриться”. Гаара неопределенно покачал головой; на его лице еще не было никакой растительности.

С наступлением темноты Ли проводил его до временных апартаментов казекаге и пожелал спокойной ночи. Гаара махнул ему рукой на прощание, а закрыв за собой дверь, почувствовал себя очень одиноким. Темари еще не вернулась и, скорей всего, не собиралась - ей тоже хотелось провести время со своим другом. Несмотря на пожелание спокойной ночи, Гаара был уверен, что не сможет уснуть сегодня. Его терзало чувство тревоги за родную деревню, которая осталась без его присмотра. Он уселся на диван в общей комнате и закрыл один глаз пальцами, а второй рукой сложил печать. Использование этой техники на таком большом расстоянии требовало идеальной концентрации и огромного расхода чакры, но ему было достаточно заглянуть в Суну с высоты птичьего полета всего на несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что в деревне царил мир и покой.

Прервав технику, Гаара утер со лба испарину и помассировал виски, в которых стучало болью. Увиденное немного успокоило его, и он решил подготовиться если не ко сну, то хотя бы к отдыху перед утренним визитом в резиденцию Шестого. В его апартаментах был душ (или, как он называл его про себя, порабощенный дождь), и он с удовольствием вымылся второй раз за день, что считал непозволительной роскошью. Впрочем, хозяин апартаментов объяснил ему еще во время первых визитов в Коноху, что запасы воды в деревне были практически неисчерпаемыми благодаря реке. Лежать на кровати было слишком непривычно, поэтому он разжег камин в общей комнате, притащил к нему одеяло и улегся на татами, прижав колени и руки к груди, чтобы сохранить тепло. Наблюдение за огнем умиротворяло, и через какое-то время он впал в легкое оцепенение, которое зачастую заменяло ему сон.

Темари вернулась под утро, и Гаара сделал вид, что не заметил её прихода. Он слышал, как она тоже приняла душ, а через пару часов оба встали, чтобы подготовиться к переговорам с Какаши Хатаке. До резиденции хокаге они добрались без происшествий, однако в дверях в его кабинет Гаару постигла неожиданная встреча. Сенсей Ли, Майто Гай, сегодня был без своей коляски, и передвигался собственными силами, разве что с помощью костылей. “Привет, Гаара-кун! - воскликнул он зычным голосом. - Сколько лет, сколько зим”. Гаара с Темари вежливо поклонились в знак приветствия, хотя он бы предпочел, чтобы Майто Гай обращался к нему по титулу. 

Гаара мог признать, что плохо разбирался в человеческих чувствах, однако не мог не распознать, что тот относился к нему весьма прохладно. Он не винил учителя Ли; если он сам не мог простить себя за свои поступки, то не мог требовать этого от других. Сам Ли однажды заверил его, что не держал на него зла, но с Майто Гаем Гаара никогда не затрагивал эту тему. Более того, они редко говорили друг другу что-либо кроме приветственных и прощальных слов.

“Надеюсь, мой мальчик Ли не слишком докучает тебе, - добавил Гай, широко улыбаясь, а затем покачал головой: - Он ведь даже тренировку вчера пропустил”. Гаара почувствовал, что у него слегка задергался левый глаз, и постарался скрыть это прищуром. Он ненавидел, когда к нему самому относились как к ребенку, что случалось довольно часто в окружении старейшин или даймё, и ему не нравилось подобное отношение к Ли. В конце-концов, тот был ветераном войны и достаточно взрослым, чтобы обучать генинов. “Не беспокойтесь, когда мы встретились, он как раз отжимался от крыши”, - заверил Гаара, стараясь звучать вежливо. Темари решила не принимать участия в разговоре и поставила веер у двери кабинета хокаге, а сама встала рядом, сложив руки на груди. “Тогда я спокоен, - хохотнул Гай и махнул рукой Какаши Хатаке, который с безмятежным видом наблюдал за сценой, подперев голову рукой. - Увидимся, Какаши!”

Гаара закрыл за собой дверь и поклонился еще раз в знак уважения к Шестому. “Йо, казекаге-сама, - Какаши махнул ему рукой, не вставая из-за стола. - Не сердись на Гая, он просто не может смириться с мыслью, что его птенец вот-вот выпорхнет из гнезда”. Гаара в очередной раз убедился, что проницательность Какаши уж никак не зависела от шарингана. 

Целью их встречи были переговоры о грядущих экзаменах на чунина, которые откладывались уже пару лет в силу того, что скрытые деревни восстанавливались от последствий войны в разном темпе. Необходимость в новых шиноби с каждым днем становилась всё острее, ведь помимо человеческих потерь, которые понесли все деревни, многим опытным джонинам пришлось уйти в отставку, как Майто Гаю. Хокаге и казекаге ожидали, что другие деревни не проигнорируют новый экзамен, как это случилось в прошлый раз.

Гаара настаивал на проведении экзамена в Суне. “Я ценю помощь и гостеприимство Конохи в рамках организации и проведения экзаменов, - сказал он и сложил руки на груди точно так же, как сестра. - Но ваш второй этап слишком лёгкий. Мои брат и сестра, как и я, просто прошли через лес пешком, не встретив ни одного врага или какой-либо опасности”. Какаши пронизывающе посмотрел на него и пояснил: “Это потому, что на том этапе опасностью был ты сам”. Гаара почувствовал себя так, будто ему дали пощечину. “Но я согласен, что пустыня лучше подходит для проверки навыков выживания, - добавил тот и обезоруживающе улыбнулся, что было заметно даже сквозь маску. - Только давайте без Демонической Пустыни в этот раз, это уже слишком. Можно обычную пустыню?” 

“Можно, - вклинилась в обсуждение Темари, которая была куратором второго этапа. - Признаю, мы немного перегнули палку в тот раз”. Гаара был благодарен ей за ответ, поскольку всё ещё пытался собраться с мыслями. “И я предлагаю упразднить битвы один на один на третьем этапе, - добавил он, стараясь, чтобы в его лице при этом ничего не дрогнуло. - Лучше будет, если случайно сформированные команды сразятся за единую цель, а не друг против друга. Скажем, за сигнальный флаг”. Какаши согласно покивал и прокомментировал: “Отличная идея, это также поможет оценить способность кандидатов работать сообща с непривычными союзниками”. Гаара непроизвольно сжал зубы и поправил: “И это тоже. Но в первую очередь, снизит вероятность кровопролития”.

Переговоры прошли более гладко, чем он ожидал. В целом, договариваться с Какаши было гораздо легче, чем с Цунаде, и про себя он радовался смене власти в Конохе. “И еще нам нужен контролер для третьего этапа, - озвучил последнюю просьбу Гаара, не особенно надеясь на позитивный ответ. - Один я не справлюсь, как показал предыдущий опыт”. Какаши снова подпер голову рукой и посмотрел на него ленивым взглядом, затем уточнил: “Надо думать, ты хочешь видеть на этой должности Рока Ли?” Гаару начинало нервировать, что их дружба становилась поводом для постоянных подколов. “Меня устроит любой опытный джонин, - сухо ответил он. - Если вы готовы кого-то командировать”.

Какаши вызвался проводить их, когда они обсудили все вопросы повестки дня и были готовы отправляться в обратный путь. Гаара жалел, что ему не удалось повидаться с Наруто, который в тот момент находился на миссии. Он решил обязательно высылать письма ему и Ли перед своим следующим визитом, чтобы запланировать встречи заранее.

Ли внепланово обнаружился на выходе из резиденции хокаге в неожиданной компании Шикамару. Тот, как обычно, подпирал стену ближайшего здания со скучающим видом, а Ли замахал обеими руками, едва завидев их издалека. “Я говорил тебе, что они битый час будут разговаривать, - проворчал Шикамару, обращаясь к Ли, когда они подошли. - А ты притащил меня сюда ни свет, ни заря”. Гаара кивнул ему в знак приветствия, а Темари нарочито небрежно махнула рукой. “Я боялся не застать Гаару-куна и Темари-сан, - возразил Ли. - Вы ведь уже уходите?” Гаара заметил, что тому не удавалось улыбаться так же широко, как обычно. Ли жалобно смотрел на него своими огромными глазами, будто надеялся на отрицательный ответ. “Нам пора, - кивнул он, чувствуя себя виноватым за правду. - Мы не можем надолго оставлять Суну. Спасибо, что пришли проводить”.

До ворот деревни все дошли молча; Шестой тоже пошел с ними, проявляя уважение к коллеге-каге. Гаара искоса наблюдал за Ли, который выглядел таким дерганым, будто его костюм вдруг сделался из колючего ворса и доставлял ему невероятное неудобство. “Буду ждать от вас список генинов для участия в экзамене, Шестой, - сказал он с легким поклоном. - Мир вам и вашей деревне”. Какаши поклонился в ответ и заверил: “Как только, так сразу”.

Неожиданно всё поле зрения Гаары заняла зеленая ткань костюма Ли, который в два шага сократил расстояние между ними. Тот уставился на него, как обычно выпятив закушенную губу, и Гаара на секунду испугался, что тот расплачется. Вместо этого его обняли сильные руки, и он уткнулся лицом Ли в плечо. “Возвращайся, как только сможешь”, - попросил тот, прижимая его к себе.

Гаара остро ощущал чакру других, и в тот же момент почувствовал, как она вспыхнула в телах Темари, Какаши и Шикамару, как сигнальные огни. Он сразу понял, что все ожидали от него агрессивной реакции. Сам Ли будто бурлил изнутри, и вполне ощутимо трепетал снаружи - Гаара неуверенно положил ладони на его подрагивающие лопатки. “Хорошо, - пообещал он, а затем пробормотал так, чтобы только Ли услышал: - Мне будет тебя не хватать”. 

Это было правдой. До этого он старался загнать тоску от расставания в дальний угол своего сердца и сосредоточиться на переговорах, но теперь оно болело и ныло, как раненая конечность. Его будто разрывало надвое: он не мог подолгу находиться вдали от своей деревни, его тянуло назад, но вместе с тем хотелось уткнуться в Ли, остаться в Конохе и не быть ни за что ответственным. Тот был очень теплым, и объятие вызвало у Гаары ощущение безопасности и комфорта, как в горячем источнике, только еще лучше. Это было глупым и немного детским желанием, но в тот момент ему захотелось, чтобы Ли никогда его не отпускал. Последнего человека, который обнимал его, он изо всех сил старался забыть, и теперь мог бережно хранить в своем сердце новое воспоминание.

Какаши тактично кашлянул, и Ли так резко отпрыгнул от Гаары назад, что чуть не упал. Он был весь красный от смущения, но явно гораздо более счастливый, чем минуту назад. Шикамару с Темари немного неуклюже пожали друг другу руки, а Ли еще долго махал им рукой на прощание, когда Гаара с Темари вышли за ворота и удалялись от деревни вглубь леса. 

Какое-то время они с сестрой шли молча, и она не просила создать летучий песок, чтобы добраться до дома быстрее. Гаара был не уверен, что смог бы достаточно хорошо контролировать чакру в тот момент, и они бы не расшиблись с большой высоты. В голове было очень много лишних мыслей, и это мешало. 

“Шикамару обнимает тебя?” - спросил он, нарушив долгое молчание. Темари поперхнулась воздухом от неожиданности. “Бывало пару раз, а что?” - ответила она и покраснела. Гаара утвердительно угукнул, тем самым давая понять, что развивать тему не намерен.

***

Поздно вечером, когда большинство жителей Суны ложились спать, казекаге обычно заглядывал в каждый уголок деревни, которую знал так же хорошо, как свой кабинет. У него не было намерения вмешиваться ни в чью личную жизнь, но от его Третьего Глаза не укрывалось ничего, и так он мог бы заметить любые нарушения порядка или угрозу даже быстрее, чем АНБУ. На небольшом расстоянии использовать Глаз было легко; Гаара сидел у круглого окна-иллюминатора в своем кабинете и неторопливо обшаривал взглядом каждую улицу и переулок. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего не наблюдалось.

Закончив осмотр, он прервал технику и потянулся всем телом, чтобы размяться после долгого сидения. В силу привычки он не мог спать так же, как все люди, и каждую ночь силился найти для себя какое-то занятие. Чаще всего он продолжал работать, ходил в оранжерею и иногда отправлялся бесцельно побродить по пустыне, чтобы размять ноги.

Мысль о пустыне будто вызвала щелчок у него в голове, которую посетила внезапная идея. Он ведь мог использовать Третий Глаз везде, где был песок, так? Пребывая в Конохе, ему удалось открыть Глаз в Суне, значит, это могло работать и в обратную сторону. Оживившись из-за своего эксперимента, Гаара выпрямился на стуле, прижал пальцы к своему настоящему глазу и мысленно сосредоточился на кактусе в простом глиняном горшке. В его почве был не простой песок, а его собственный золотой песок для атак и защиты.

Он ни разу не бывал дома у Ли, но его комнату можно было узнать безошибочно. Глаз из чакры давал изображение будто через выпуклую линзу, но Гаара вполне четко видел простую односпальную кровать (над ней висел плакат с Майто Гаем, и его настоящие глаза закатились), книжную полку, подставку со штангой и несколько гантель. Не считая плаката, в жилище Ли не было никаких изысков, а кактус, надо думать, стоял на подоконнике. Приложив побольше усилий, Гаара мог бы перемещать Глаз в пространстве и рассмотреть весь дом, но так его было бы весьма легко заметить, и он решил остаться в горшке.

Он подумал, что Ли не было дома, и ощутил легкое беспокойство, ведь уже было довольно поздно. Возможно, тот был на миссии, но Гааре очень хотелось его увидеть, и к беспокойству добавился оттенок разочарования.

Когда дверь в спальню открылась, и зашел Ли, вытирая волосы полотенцем, Гаара резко осознал, что подглядывать за ним таким образом было неэтично. Он никогда не видел Ли без его зеленого костюма, но вскоре решил, что теперь они были квиты после той встречи в горячем источнике. К тому же, тот не был полностью голым, а был одет в весьма консервативного вида трусы-шорты. 

Ли не обращал внимания на кактус, поэтому Гаара остался незамеченным, пока тот повесил полотенце сушиться на штангу, расстелил постель, залез под одеяло и уснул как камень, издавая негромкий храп. Он слегка улыбнулся и успокоился; Ли был дома, невредимый, и крепко спал. Гаара прервал технику, и его взгляд настоящего глаза сфокусировался на своем кабинете. От напряжения глаз слегка подергивался, а в виске стучало болью, которая постепенно сходила на нет.

Заглядывать к Ли по вечерам очень быстро вошло в привычку, но Гаара старался об этом не думать. Он уже не чувствовал себя спокойно, пока не убеждался, что тот крепко спал в своей постели. Ли вел довольно простой образ жизни и не делал ничего интересного: каждый вечер он возвращался домой около десяти, принимал душ, доставал из шкафа чистый костюм на завтра (Гааре было интересно, сколько всего одинаковых костюмов было у Ли и как он их различал), расстилал постель и быстро засыпал. Такая монотонность нравилась Гааре и умиротворяла его.

Спустя пару недель что-то пошло не так. Нет, Третий Глаз так и оставался незамеченным, поскольку он был осторожен и не перемещал его за пределы горшка с кактусом. Ли добавил в свою ежевечернюю рутину несколько сотен подтягиваний на турнике, который был прикреплен в дверном проеме спальни. Гаара был не против; он восхищался выносливостью Ли и его безупречной физической формой. Еще он заметил, что тот стал засыпать менее быстро, чем обычно, и какое-то время ворочался в постели. Наблюдение за спящим Ли успокаивало его не хуже оцепенения, в которое он впадал от тепла под одеялом или у огня, но он не мог подолгу использовать технику Третьего Глаза на таком большом расстоянии. У него и так усилились головные боли и регулярно лопались сосуды в настоящем глазу.

Одним вечером Гаара сильно задержался на собрании старейшин, которое затянулось из-за бесконечных споров, бессмысленных разговоров о пропасти между поколениями и неспособности этих ленивых стариков предлагать четкие, конкретные решения. Он всегда старался вести себя уважительно по отношению к старшим, но иногда старейшины попросту выводили его из себя. Гаара был раздражен и поспешил в свои апартаменты, чтобы отвлечься наблюдением за хорошим, добрым Ли, который никогда не задавал лишних вопросов и не говорил ерунды. Ладно, бывало, что тот говорил ерунду, но он даже находил это очаровательным.

Ли уже лег спать, однако ворочался в постели, явно тревожась отчего-то. Гаара с удивлением наблюдал, как тот резко сел на кровати, откинув одеяло, а затем улегся спиной на скамейку для штанги и стал поднимать её от груди, считая вслух. С чего ему взбрело тренироваться посреди ночи?

Закончив со штангой, тот сделал около сотни приседаний, после чего с полным раздражения стоном упал лицом в подушку. Гаара находил такое поведение по меньшей мере странным, даже для него. Ли перевернулся на спину и сунул ладонь под резинку трусов, ткань которых, как запоздало заметил Гаара, выразительно натягивалась из-за эрекции.

О, понятно.

Он почувствовал, как у него начали гореть уши от смущения. Он явно перешел грань и наблюдал за тем, чем не должен был, но не мог заставить себя прервать технику. Сам он подобным не занимался, хотя такая же естественная реакция организма случалась и с ним в редкие часы сна, к большому его неудовольствию. Гаара попросту не мог представить ничего возбуждающего и считал непроизвольную эрекцию докучающим сбоем организма, вроде изжоги. Он прекрасно знал, для чего это было нужно с точки зрения продолжения рода, но у него и без того было достаточно поводов считать себя неполноценным, чтобы часто задумываться о том, почему половое созревание не принесло ему желания вступить с кем-либо в интимную связь. Они никогда не обсуждали эту тему с Ли, но наверное, для того это было естественным желанием. Мысль о Ли, занимающимся сексом с кем-либо, была ему неприятна.

Гааре доводилось случайно видеть людей, которые занимались самоудовлетворением, во время своих вечерних осмотров деревни, но стоило признать, что Ли в этом плане был изобретательней. Он обернул свою подушку полотенцем и сунул себе между бедер, усевшись на постели обнаженным. Гаара признался сам себе, что ему было любопытно посмотреть на Ли голым, и отметил, что его тело было безупречным. Тот стал ерзать по подушке и тереться об нее, ритмично двигая бедрами, он залюбовался рельефом мускулистых ног Ли, игнорируя адскую головную боль из-за использования техники Глаза. Он мог бы воспринимать это как произведение искусства, если бы не звуки, которые тот издавал, лаская себя. Ли жил один, поэтому никого не стыдился, да и по природе своей был эмоциональным. Гаара мог вполне ясно себе представить степень его удовольствия по дрожащим стонам и коротким возгласам “ах” или “да”. Он даже почувствовал укол зависти.

Движения бедер и ладони Ли стали более быстрыми и рваными, а стоны частыми, и Гаара предположил, что тот был близок. Действительно: мышцы его живота заметно напряглись, и Ли особенно громко вскрикнул “Га…!”, после чего зачем-то зажал себе рот свободной рукой. Остаток имени потонул в приглушенном стоне, с которым тот кончил, забрызгав себе живот и даже грудь. 

Гаара почувствовал себя так, будто его ударили в лицо. С плаката над кроватью Ли ему лучезарно улыбался Майто Гай, показывая жест крутого парня. А его ученик тайком доводил себя до разрядки, фантазируя про близость с сенсеем и его ласки. Гаару передернуло: у него и в мыслях не было представлять своего сенсея Баки в подобном ключе, но он давно понял, что у Ли с Майто Гаем были совершенно особые отношения. 

Испытав свое наслаждение, Ли свернулся на постели в клубок и горько заплакал. Он уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя и всхлипывал, и Гаара не мог выдержать этого зрелища. Он прервал технику Глаза и закрыл лицо ладонями, стараясь унять головокружение и тошноту от перенапряжения. Левый глаз дергало от боли, но куда хуже была боль душевная:  его сильно огорчили слёзы Ли, а его запретные чувства к сенсею отчего-то больно ранили Гаару. Но разве он был вправе решать, что нормально, а что нет? Ли и сам осознавал, насколько постыдной и безнадежной была его страсть, оттого и плакал. 

Он будто сквозь вату услышал, как за окном завыл ветер, и его порывы с сухим треском швыряли песок об стены и стекла окон. Ему следовало убраться подальше от деревни, пока его душевное состояние не создало опасные погодные условия для жителей. Гаара поспешил покинуть резиденцию и быстро зашагал к выходу из деревни. Начиналась буря, но ветер и песок не могли навредить ему. Дозорные у ворот никак не препятствовали казекаге, как и в любой раз, когда он уходил в пустыню. Только там он мог побыть наедине с собой и дать волю чувствам, не опасаясь никому навредить. 

Гаара шел вглубь пустыни, не чувствуя усталости в ногах, пока деревня позади не превратилась в маленькое пятно на горизонте. К тому времени буря усилилась, и видимость снизилась едва ли до расстояния вытянутой руки. Гаара отлично ориентировался на местности в пустыне, поэтому вскоре различил впереди небольшую пещеру, где мог уединиться. Он зашел внутрь и уселся на землю подальше от входа, обхватив руками колени. Его трясло от черной злобы, которая мучила его всё реже с тех пор, как он потерял биджу, обиды и зависти, отвращения к себе и еще чего-то, чему он не мог найти названия.

Он вспомнил тот день, когда он помог Ли вернуться в Коноху после того, как они чудом выжили в битве с костлявым шиноби. Тот сильно ослаб от такой нагрузки, а еще от похмелья, по глупости перепутав лекарство с саке, и едва волочил ноги. Гаара тогда был еще ребенком, не до конца развитым физически, и ему было тяжело идти, принимая часть веса Ли на себя. Но он не жаловался и довёл его до родной деревни, ведь это было тем малым, чем он мог загладить свою вину перед ним. В его памяти отпечаталась сцена встречи Ли с его сенсеем: он ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то вёл себя так, даже официальные мужья и жены. Проливая слёзы радости, Ли с Майто Гаем крепко обнимались и осыпали друг друга поцелуями. Девочка с одангами, в которой Гаара узнал члена команды Ли, тоже пришла встречать его, и наблюдала за эмоциональной сценой более чем спокойно. Гааре в тот момент стало неприятно, будто он увидел то, чего не должен был и не хотел видеть. Но хуже всего был взгляд, которым вскользь смерил его Майто Гай: на него по-прежнему смотрели как на опасную тварь, хотя он и спас товарища и помог ему вернуться домой. Не дождавшись благодарности, он сбежал подальше в леса близ Конохи и отсиделся в большом дупле, пока Шукаку драл его когтями изнутри и раззадоривал его злобу, подговаривая убить всех, кто смел смотреть на него так, внушить им страх и раз и навсегда отучить смотреть на него свысока.

Переполненный воспоминаниями, Гаара дал себе волю и тоже заплакал, уткнувшись лицом в свои колени. С тех пор он так и не смог пересилить эту затаенную обиду, и теперь она усилилась во сто крат. Он давно усвоил, что привязанности к людям не приносили ничего, кроме душевной боли и страданий, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сначала человек, о котором он старался не вспоминать, затем Наруто, а теперь еще и Ли. Признавшись самому себе, что в глубине души он хотел, чтобы Ли любил его хотя бы так же сильно, как Гая, Гаара лишь довел себя до рыданий. Никто никогда не полюбит такого как он, как бы сильно он ни старался заслужить это самопожертвованием и готовностью помочь друзьям и союзникам. Никому не были нужны его жалкие имитации чувств, которые он выдавал из вежливости.

На звуки его громких всхлипов из глубин пещеры решил выползти гигантский скорпион, на свою беду. Гаара отнял заплаканное лицо от коленей и запустил чудовищу под хитиновые пластины мельчайшие струйки песка, а затем сжал ладонь в кулак, тем самым разрывая его на части. Мерзкие внутренности скорпиона забрызгали стены и пол пещеры, и он брезгливо отпихнул ногой оторванную лапу. Подходящее укрытие для чудовища похуже.

***

Усилием воли Гаара на время отказался от привычных наблюдений за Ли, чтобы не тревожить себя и не ставить под угрозу жителей деревни. Тупая боль в сердце не проходила, и он сублимировал свою нервическую потребность проверять, спал ли тот в своей постели, еженощным тяжелым трудом в оранжерее. Он пропалывал грядки, не разгибаясь, мотивируя себя тем, что так жители Суны смогут употреблять в пищу хотя бы бледное подобие овощей и фруктов, выращенных искусственным путем. 

Его тоску немного помог развеять неожиданный визит старого друга. Наруто Узумаки, немного потрепанный, заявился в Суне проездом, и сразу же привлек к себе внимание жителей, узнавших народного героя. Более того, он встал под окнами резиденции казекаге и стал орать его имя, чтобы привлечь внимание Гаары. Он с удивлением высунулся из окна своего кабинета и пригласил друга зайти. 

Гаара оказал ему максимально радушный прием и пожертвовал свою суточную норму воды, чтобы Наруто помылся с дороги. Тот заявил, что был на миссии в Стране Камня и возвращался домой в Коноху, однако он и его команда так устали, что решили сделать небольшой крюк и остановиться на привал в Суне. “Я знал, что на тебя всегда можно положиться”, - сказал Наруто, широко улыбаясь, и похлопал его по плечу. Они были ровесниками, но от улыбки в уголках глаз у того уже собирались преждевременные морщинки.

Хотя Гаара никогда не имел особых пристрастий в еде, он попросил поваров приготовить самые лучшие блюда на ужин для него и важного гостя. Таким образом он хотел проявить ответное гостеприимство по отношению к Конохе. Обычно Гаара ел в одиночестве, и разделить ужин с кем-то было приятно. Наруто с аппетитом умял свою порцию, взял добавки, а затем спросил, не водилось ли у казекаге какого-нибудь алкоголя. Обычно Гаара не пил, зато Канкуро употреблял алкоголь частенько и сам делал самогон из хвостов скорпионов, каким-то секретным методом удаляя из них яд и делая напиток пригодным к употреблению. Гаара решил, что уполномочен изъять из запасов брата одну бутылку, чтобы угостить Наруто.

“Матерь божья, - высказался тот и кашлянул, сделав глоток. - Ну и пойло”. Гаара был более-менее привыкшим к вкусу и составил ему компанию, отпивая из блюдечка для саке. Он был рад неожиданной возможности пообщаться с другом, хоть и не застал его дома во время своего прошлого визита в Коноху. Наруто рассказал о своей завершенной миссии в подробностях и даже показал скверного вида рану на лодыжке, но заверил, что это не смертельно. Гаара, в свою очередь, поведал о будущих экзаменах на чунина, которые планировала проводить деревня. За разговорами о том, о сём бутылка опустела наполовину, поскольку Наруто не стеснялся подливать в блюдечко себе и Гааре.

“А неплохая штука, - глядя на содержимое бутылки на свет, похвалил тот. - Можно мне с собой будет взять еще одну такую?” Гаара кивнул, а про себя подумал, что Канкуро будет в ярости. В голове немного шумело, но он не чувствовал себя плохо, поэтому решил налечь на закуски и продолжить застолье.

“Наруто, ты часто видишься с Учихой?” - неожиданно для самого себя спросил он. Тот улыбнулся, показав свои острые лисьи клыки, и переспросил: “С каким из?” Гаара склонил голову и выражением лица дал понять, что считал шутку идиотской. Наруто рассмеялся, явно довольный собой. “Нечасто, но и не очень редко, - ответил он наконец, почесывая в затылке. - Его непросто выловить в деревне, даже когда он приходит, но у меня нюх на этого засранца”. Гаара хотел кое-что узнать у Наруто, поскольку тот был чуть ли не единственным человеком, который в какой-то степени понимал его. От алкоголя у него немного развязался язык, и общаться на личные темы стало проще.

“И что вы делаете, когда встречаетесь? О чём разговариваете?” - поинтересовался он, вертя в пальцах пустое блюдечко. Наруто стушевался и уставился в стол. “Мы не то чтобы много разговариваем”, - пробормотал он. Гаара фыркнул: “Брось, Наруто, я не твоя жена и не отрицаю очевидные вещи. Мне-то можешь рассказывать”. Наруто со вздохом налил им добавки и ответил, уставившись в стену: “Обычно мы идем на съемную квартиру, я его мордой в подушку и…” Он закрыл лицо ладонями и прерывисто вздохнул. Гаара пожалел, что затронул явно болезненную тему, но ему больше не у кого было спросить совета. “Он мне не сопротивляется, потому что у него, ну… - Наруто покрутил искусственной рукой перед его лицом. - Но потом я с ним понежней. Стараюсь, во всяком случае”.

Гаара выдержал паузу, обдумывая услышанное. Он нехотя вспомнил то, что лезло ему в голову в то время, когда он отсиживался в пещере, пытаясь успокоиться. Те мысли были очень тёмные и нехорошие; он пытался представить себя на месте предполагаемого партнера Ли, но у него это плохо получалось. Вместо ласк и поцелуев он представлял себе, как сковывает движения Ли с помощью песка, кусает его шею и грудь, отмечая своим, и берет грубо, сжимая бедра до синяков. Это были его первые осознанные фантазии об интимной близости, и он отчетливо понимал, что они не были нормальными. В них Ли тоже не сопротивлялся, а покорно терпел и старался получать удовольствие.

“Он тебе что-то говорит по этому поводу?” - спросил Гаара, когда Наруто открыл лицо и был готов продолжать разговор. “Да что он скажет, - кисло отозвался тот. - Когда припрет, тогда в деревню и приходит. Там уж не до разговоров. А я и не спрашиваю”. Гаара прожевал кусочек якитори и подумал, как лучше сформулировать свой главный вопрос. Получилось не очень изящно. “Но ты же его любишь? - это было больше утверждением, чем вопросом. - Но думаешь, что это не взаимно”. Наруто вскинулся, и его голубые глаза приобрели ясность. “Люблю конечно, дурака этого, - воскликнул он. - Слушай, чего ты пристал вообще? Подай мне лучше еще шашлычок”.

***

Долго воздерживаться от наблюдений с помощью Третьего Глаза Гааре не удалось. Его гордость страдала от этого, но ему удалось убедить себя, что он делал это исключительно из хороших побуждений: он беспокоился за жизнь и здоровье Ли, ведь тот оставался его другом несмотря на все неопределенные чувства, что он к нему испытывал. 

Как оказалось, Ли завел новую привычку заниматься писательством, что немало удивило Гаару, когда он впервые после долгого перерыва открыл Третий Глаз на подоконнике в его спальне. В комнате не было письменного стола, насколько он мог видеть, поэтому Ли сидел на полу и строчил что-то на бумаге, подложив под лист книгу. Это длилось довольно долго, поскольку он комкал лист, едва исписав его, и выбрасывал в мусорную корзину в углу, а затем начинал всё сначала. Гаара сильно сомневался, что тот каким-то образом был связан с наукой, поэтому предположил, что тот составлял какое-то сложное письмо. А ещё он осознал, как сильно по нему соскучился.

Соскучился настолько, что рискнул переместить Третий Глаз из горшка с кактусом за пределы спальни Ли, прямиком в ванную комнату, где тот принимал душ. И хотя Гаара спрятал Глаз за дверным косяком, это было опасно: от пара и влаги песок мог намокнуть, и он больше не смог бы использовать эту технику в доме Ли. К тому же, от перерасхода чакры и концентрации на перемещении Глаза ему казалось, что его голова вот-вот лопнет. 

Усилия себя оправдали, как сперва подумал он, а затем поморщился от мысли, которую старался от себя отгонять: Ли мечтал не о нём, когда удовлетворял себя. Какая, впрочем, разница? Тот никогда не узнает о том, что за ним наблюдают, если Гаара будет достаточно осторожен. Он-то сможет с этим жить.

Ли явно поднаторел в этом деле с тех пор, как Гаара застал его впервые. Его стоны звучали очень сладко, когда он вгонял в себя пальцы и двигал ими, стоя в ванне на разъезжающихся коленях и прогнувшись в пояснице. Он силился найти в этом зрелище что-то отвратительное, чтобы заставить себя прервать технику, но Ли явно получал большое удовольствие от своих действий, и это не могло быть отвратительным. Он был слишком красив со своим мускулистым телом, приоткрытыми пухлыми губами и длиннющими ресницами, на которых собирались капельки воды. Наблюдая за ним таким образом, Гаара мог и свои фантазии подстроить под что-то, нормальное для Ли.

Тот потянулся свободной рукой к паху и обхватил свой член, а спустя несколько движений прижался щекой к мокрой плитке на стене и простонал, зажмурившись: “Гаара…” Ли съехал вниз по плитке в ванну, а сам Гаара не смог удержать технику Глаза, и его реальное зрение вернулось с резкой болью в левом глазу. Он уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки, тяжело дыша. Под закрытыми веками плясали синие звезды, а он не мог поверить в увиденное, нет,  _ услышанное.  _ Он совсем не понимал, что творилось в голове у Ли.

Спустя несколько дней он получил ястреба с письмом, которое отличалось от его обычной корреспонденции. На нем не было сургучовой печати, которую обычно ставили каге, и бумага была недорогой на ощупь. Гаара вскрыл письмо прямо в почтовой башне и уселся рядом с клетками для птиц, начав читать. Как он безошибочно определил по почерку, Рок Ли писал следующее:

_ Дорогой друг Гаара, _

_ Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как мы виделись. Признаться, мне кажется, что прошла целая вечность, ведь каждый день я думаю о том благостном дне, когда я снова смогу увидеть тебя. Мне кажется, если бы ты только дал мне понять, что желаешь встречи так же сильно, как и я, я бы преодолевал расстояние между Конохой и Суной за день. Нет, за полдня! _

_ Поначалу я думал, что заболел, ведь мои тренировки перестали быть мне в радость, и я стал хуже спать. Однако, уверяю тебя, медики-ниндзя подтвердили, что я абсолютно здоров, что не может не радовать. К сожалению, а может быть к счастью, недуг, постигший меня, не может быть излечен никакими известными методами. _

_ С того самого дня, как я случайно увидел тебя в горячем источнике (уверяю тебя, это была абсолютная случайность), я потерял покой и нормальный сон. Я никогда не видел тебя без твоей песчаной брони, и не подозревал, что под ней скрывалось. Твоя естественная кожа гладкая и светлая, как молоко в стакане; она не знает шрамов и ожогов, несмотря на суровые погодные условия и твои бессчетные подвиги. Это удивительно! Но больше всего меня поразили твои волосы, ведь в мокром виде они стали такого благородного темно-красного цвета. Ты невероятно красив, Гаара-кун.  _

_ Пожалуйста, не думай, что я обратил внимание только на твою выдающуюся внешность. Твоя самоотверженность и преданность союзникам восхищают меня, и, да простит меня Шестой, я был бы счастлив стать подданным такого каге, как ты. Я ценю те многие разы, когда ты спасал мою жизнь, и вряд ли когда-либо смогу отплатить тебе тем же. Просто знай, что я храню эти моменты в своем сердце так же бережно, как любые наши встречи. _

_ Прости меня за эти слова, дорогой друг, если они рассердили тебя. Я написал их из лучших побуждений, ведь больше не могу держать эти чувства в себе. Извини меня за то, что возлагаю на тебя такой груз. Я пойму и смиренно приму любой твой ответ, что бы ты ни думал обо мне. Я буду счастлив остаться твоим другом, но пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если у меня есть хотя бы малейший шанс на большее.  _

_ С нежными чувствами и наилучшими пожеланиями, _

_ Рок Ли _

Гаара прочитал текст два раза, а затем озадаченно посмотрелся в мутное зеркальце внутри клетки, предназначенное для развлечения птиц. Его пыльные волосы торчали в разные стороны, неизменные мешки под глазами приобрели темный оттенок сушеного финика, а белки глаз были сплошь покрыты красными прожилками и пятнышками лопнувших сосудов. Ничего “невероятно красивого” он в этом не находил.

А затем его настигла запоздалая реакция на страстное признание Ли в письме: он резко сел на скамью в птичнике и прижал исписанный лист к груди. Он очень боялся произносить это слово даже про себя, но судя по истошному стуку сердца и переполнявшей его сладкой радости, это было не что иное, как любовь. Рок Ли любил его искренней, беззаветной любовью, несмотря на всю боль и страдания, что Гаара ему причинил. Он чувствовал себя очень глупым из-за того, что испытывал ревность к Майто Гаю, но ему лишь предстояло научиться различать оттенки любви, на которую были способны такие прекрасные и красивые люди, как Ли.

К своему огорчению, Гаара вскоре осознал, что не мог написать ответ на письмо в такой же открытой форме, как и тот. Письма, адресованные казекаге, не имел права просматривать никто, кроме него, а вот вся почта обычных шиноби Конохи просматривалась АНБУ и велика была вероятность, что признание Гаары станет достоянием гласности еще до того, как письмо попадет непосредственно в руки Ли. В самом худшем случае, информация о его личной привязанности попадет в руки врагов, и его будут шантажировать безопасностью Ли на ближайшей из его миссий. Вместе с тем, он никак не мог оставить такое письмо без ответа, ведь это означало бы его прямой и бескомпромиссный отказ.

Спрятав письмо в карман, Гаара изо всех сил постарался сохранить трезвость ума, хотя его сердце требовало немедленно отложить все дела и отправиться в Коноху, чтобы встретиться с объектом своих чувств лично. В своем письме Ли описывал то же самое, что испытывал он: каждый день вдали от него вызывал у него невыносимую тоску. До сих пор Гаара был уверен, что тоска и боль были неотъемлемыми элементами любви человека к человеку.

Ему предстояло просмотреть остальную почту, прежде чем вернуться в свой кабинет, сосредоточиться и заняться ответами на письма. Другой ястреб принес увесистый конверт, в котором обнаружился список личных дел кандидатов в чунины. На конверте стояла печать хокаге, а последним листом в стопке оказалось рекомендательное письмо Шестого. Среди прочего, оно гласило: “В качестве контролера третьего этапа экзаменов на чунина в Сунагакуре я, Хатаке Какаши, рекомендую джонина Рока Ли”.

Гаара непроизвольно расплылся в улыбке, прочитав эти строки. Выходит, ему не нужно было писать завуалированный ответ на письмо Ли, чтобы скрыть свои истинные чувства и намерения. Тот уже наверняка был на пути в Суну, и он мог бы сказать ему самые важные слова в его жизни лично.


End file.
